Fate Ties Us Together
by legacyem
Summary: It's funny how much one little thing can change the world. After Luffy finds a strange treasure chest floating in the water, the Straw Hats are transported to an alternate world—a world that's been drastically changed by their deaths. Now, they must decide whether to stay in this alternate world or leave their loved ones behind and figure a way back to their own. AU.
1. That Voice

**Sunny**

Nami sighed leaning heavily against the railing as she enjoyed the rising sun hitting her skin and the sound of the waves gently wafting against the side of Sunny. She could already hear her nakama waking up; there was never a calm morning on the Sunny and today was no exception.

It had been a few days since they left Fishmen Island and she knew Luffy was getting restless, she could tell from when he sat on his favorite spot every day, wishing and hoping for an island to come into view but this was the New World, she knew that finding an island was unpredictable and, quite frankly, she was quite satisfied they hadn't been on some crazy, deadly adventure.

It was nice to just enjoy freedom once in a while.

She walked sedately to where they were gathering inside the kitchen, it felt calm to see them all—Zoro and Sanji were already at each other's throat, Chopper and Robin were talking quietly while Brooke and Usopp were laughing at something another had said. They were all there except her and—

"This week I will be SUUUPER~" Franky said, striking his signature pose as he passed her. "Mornin', Nami-sis."

"Morning, everyone," She said, brightly, as she made her way to sit next to Robin. "There's still no island in sight?"

She almost sighed in relief as Usopp shook his head in negative before he returned to his breakfast.

"Oi, Nami, you better not get us lost." Zoro called out from where he sat a few chair down, he let out a noise of frustration as he looked away. He was as restless as Luffy was, craving to battle someone or something that wasn't on this ship.

"That's funny coming from you!" Nami shouted back with a glare.

"Nami-swan~!" Sanji crooned, doing a weird little dance as he made his way towards her. "You are as beautiful as the morning sun today; I have made a special breakfast just for you."

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." She smiled sweetly at him causing him to swoon in delight.

"Oi, cook, this food is shitty," Zoro grumbled, glaring at the blond haired man.

Sanji scowled at him, growling, "Shut up, shitty swordsman. If you don't like it, then, don't eat it."

"Anything is better than this," Zoro muttered, sourly.

"Eh? What did you say?" Sanji said, menacingly, raising his leg up in preparation for an attack.

"You heard me, shitty food for a shitty cook!" Zoro replied, picking up Shusui and slowly pulling the sword out from its sheath.

Nami shook her head at them resigned to their childish bickering before she looked around the kitchen, it was odd, she felt as if something — or someone — was missing.

That's when it hit her.

"Hey, where's Luffy?" Everyone stopped what they were doing as they all blinked, just realizing that their captain was indeed missing from the table.

"Yeah, where is that shitty Captain?" Sanji muttered, looking towards the door. Outside was silent and that's what worried them the most, Luffy was_ never_ silent.

"I hope he hasn't fallen into the sea and been eaten by sea monsters." Robin said, nonchalantly.

"Scary, Robin!" Usopp exclaimed, looking at her in horror.

"Scary!" Chopper repeated, pulling his round hat over his eyes.

"Maybe, he's on deck, yoho." Brooke suggested, turning vacant eyes at the door.

They all sighed in relief when they heard footstep on the deck and was about to turn back to their food when they heard him.

"Oi, everyone!" They all looked at each other nervously, they knew that high-pitched tone. That excited voice that came before they went on a crazy, wild adventure. "I found something! Something ~ something~ I found something~!" They groaned at the silly chanting that echoed inside the kitchen like an ominous wind.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Usopp muttered, his body shaking in fear.

"That idiot," Sanji muttered walking to the door as the others followed suit. Nami bit her lip as she followed as well, and just like that the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded the Sunny had dissipated like a vague memory.

* * *

"Treasure!" Nami gleefully exclaimed as she spotted what Luffy was dancing around; it was a large wooden box—more specifically, a treasure chest.

"N-Nami, your eyes," Chopper whispered, fearfully, as their navigator's eyes turned into Beli signs. "Scary."

"Eh? Did you say something, Chopper?" Nami smiled, creepily, at the small reindeer.

"N-nothing," Chopper said, immediately hiding behind Usopp's leg in the wrong direction. _Nami's scary._ He thought as Nami turned back to the treasure chest and squealed happily.

"Creepy, Nami." Franky said, grinning.

"Luffy, where did you find this?" Robin asked as she knelt beside the chest.

"Umm…" Luffy titled his head in thought before he let out a wide grin. "The water! I thought there was food in it, shishishi."

"Who cares, it ours now," Nami said, almost drooling as she knelt next to Robin. She blinked when she saw words engraved on top of the lid. "There's something written on it?"

"Huh?" Usopp peered over her shoulder to get a better look. "What does it say?"

"Hmm," Nami frowned; the words were so tightly together that she could barely make them out. "It takes one turn to change a life, one life to change the future, one future to change the world, one world to change another."

Nami looked up at her crewmates in confusion, a turn? What did that mean? It brought a chill to her spine and she knew nothing good would come out of this chest.

"A world," Robin mused, placing her hand on her chin. "That is intriguing."

"Maybe, it does have meat inside." Luffy concluded.

"Eh? How did you figure that out?" Usopp asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"I-I've changed my mind, throw it back in the ocean." Nami said before anyone could go any further, that creepy feeling was welling up inside her and she felt like running far, far away from the box.

"Eh?!" They all exclaimed in surprise, they never knew they would see the day that Nami would reject any type of money. Ever.

"H-hold on, Nami, there could be a lot of Beli inside. Let's open it before you decide something so rash." Usopp suggested with a nervous laugh.

"No!" Nami said, sharply causing him to jump. "Please, don't open that chest."

"Eh, why?!" Luffy whined. "I want to open it! It's a mystery chest!"

Nami was shivering by now, feeling so cold that not even the sun hitting her back could warm her up. "No, Luffy, I—"

"N-Nami," Franky said in a tiny voice, his lifted his glasses up to show his wide eyes filled with horror. "Your hands!"

Nami looked down at her hand and gasped; her hand was now transparent and fading. "What the—"

"Ahhh! Nami's hands!" Chopper screamed in panic, running around in circles. "Call a doctor!"

"Chopper, you're the doctor!" Sanji shouted to get the reindeer to calm down. "Everyone needs to calm down or—"

"O-oi, shitty cook!" Zoro had been silent the entire time, watching with his good eye the event as he leaned against a railing. "Look at your chest."

Sanji looked down at his chest slowly and his cigarette fell from his lips in horror as he saw right through his chest. "W-what the hell?"

"We're all disappearing!" Usopp cried out in despair, half of his face was already gone.

Luffy looked down at his own chest to see it was gone as well and let out a sound of amazement, "So cool!"

"This isn't the time for you to be amazed, idiot!" They all shouted at him but Nami could only watch wide eyed as her body vanished into thin air.

"N-no way." She whispered in a shaky voice.

"Nami!" Robin called out to her, extending her arm in an effort to save her. She could only smile at them sadly as her vision began to fade and watch their face fill with horror as she disappeared in thin air.

"Shit," Sanji said in frustration as he tried to grab a hold on Nami, even going as far as using Armament Haki to try and grasp her but it was no use, his hands merely passed through her each time. "Shit, shit, SHIT!"

Nami smiled at them all, trying to remember all their faces as tears began to build up in her eyes. "Goodbye, everyone, it's been…fun."

"No, Nami!" Chopper screamed, raising a hoof to try and grasp her hand. Tears ran fervently down his face, sobs racking his small body as he watched helplessly as the navigator disappeared. This was all confusing, he didn't know what was going on and it only made it seem even scarier. "Don't go!"

"Nami!" Usopp called out in horror.

"What is happening to us?" Brooke said, fearfully. "Are we truly…dying?"

"Damn it!" Franky shouted in frustration, slamming his large fist on the deck.

"NAMI!" Luffy shouted in horror, the situation hitting him fully as he watched one of his nakama disappear in front of his eyes. "No, no!" Not again, he couldn't see them disappear again—not after they'd just gotten together, not after what they been through to become stronger.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji called out as Robin disappeared and Luffy felt himself beginning to shake as they all began to disappear—Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Brooke.

"No, no, not again, _not again_," He was fading too, he could feel his vision beginning to blur as memories assaulted him—Kuma attacking them, sending them away. They were utterly defeated that day and he'd vowed he would get stronger, to protect his friends but how could he when he didn't know what they were fighting against. "Come back!"

"You were a good captain, Luffy." Zoro said, quietly, as he closed his eye, accepting that he couldn't do anything. Not all the brute strength and will could stop him from disappearing and he accepted it.

"Come BACK!" Luffy shouted again as Zoro disappeared then Sanji gave him a small smile before he disappeared as well; he let out an anguished cry just as his own vision went black.

* * *

**Nami**

Nami shifted as the sun rays hit her eyes and she sat up, holding her head as it throbbed painfully. She squinted her eyes, trying to adjust fully to the bright light that was coming from the window. Was she dead? The last thing she remembered was disappearing into thin air and thinking she was dying so how did she wake up in a bedroom. Where was everyone?

"So, you're awake." Nami looked up sharply at the voice, she knew that voice but she couldn't think of any plausible reason why that voice would be talking to her. She had left that voice in the East Blue, in her hometown; it was in her memories, not in the New World, _not _on the Thousand Sunny.

Her eyes lifted up slowly to meet the face of that voice, only to find a pistol aimed at her head instead. Her eyes widened as she say the woman's cold brown eyes and she suddenly wished it was all a nightmare.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out?" She said in a soft, deadly voice. "Why do you look like _her_?"

She was barely listening, her head spinning as she tried to think of a reason as to why she was back in the East Blue, back here. It made no sense, it was impossible.

"Answer me." She whispered, pushing the pistol closer to her head and Nami's heart skipped a beat and she slowly looked up at the woman with teary eyes.

"Bell-mère?"

* * *

**Robin**

Robin kept her breathing shallow and deep as not to draw attention to herself as she tried to process what had happened. They had all disappeared after Nami read those words aloud but what did they mean and where were they now? So many questions went through her mind as she lay there; she was in an unknown territory and she knew she would need to be careful if she were to escape if these people were the Marines.

"I know you're awake," A soft voice called out to her and it made her heart freeze, she knew that voice. She heard that voice in her dreams and nightmares; she thought she never would hear that voice again. "Open your eyes."

Was she not in the living anymore?

Robin slowly opened her eyes and let out a small gasp, her eyes widening and filing with tears as the woman looked at her warily, almost cautiously. She almost looked sad.

"Mother?"

* * *

**Zoro**

Zoro cursed under his breath as he looked outside the dojo, he knew this dojo like the back of his hand. There was no way he could get lost in this dojo; he had grown up in this dojo.

So, why couldn't he find the exit?

Obviously, they had remodeled the dojo in his absence which brought him to his next thought; _why_ was he in his old sensei's dojo; a dojo that was in the East Blue, not in the New World.

"There you are," A voice said from behind him, shaking with emotion and he froze, that voice was the reason he was running in the first place.

That voice who had given him a promise, a voice that still echoed in his mind when he felt all hope was lost; he thought he would never hear that voice again.

He sagged his shoulders and turned to the woman who stood in fighting stance in front of him. She let out a battle cry before she charged at him, attacking him as he dodged. She struck at him to the left, he moved to the right. She went right, he went left. He could tell she was getting frustrated at his dodging but he wouldn't hurt this person.

She wasn't an enemy.

It felt like a dream, she looked exactly how she would if she had been given a chance to grow up. After a few minutes, he grew annoyed at her striking and grabbed her wrists, effectively stopping her attacks. Her katana clattered to the flood and Zoro noted that it was Wado with a sinking heart.

She pulled against his grip, her eyes watering as she glared at him. "You're not real, you're not him. _Let me go!_"

"I don't fight weaklings, you should know that," Zoro said, pushing her back, she stumbled from the force and he turned away from her. It felt weird to see her there when she should be dead. "Kuina."

* * *

**Luffy**

Luffy sensed him as soon as he gained consciousness and that was what confused him the most. This man was supposed to be dead, so why did he feel his will as strongly as his own He needed answers and he couldn't do it while so many people were still conscience. He let out a burst of Haki, sitting up as he heard bodies fall to the ground one after the other.

He opened his eyes to see a group of ten people gathered around him, sweating profusely caused by his Haki but still standing. There weapons aimed towards him, ready to strike if he made a wrong move.

"N-no way, he took out half the crew," A brunette haired man said, looking at him in surprise.

He stretched as he sat up, pushing his straw hat back on top of his head as he looked around. He was on a ship, a large ship at that and by the looks of it, very far from his own. "Whew, where the hell am I?"

"On the Whitebeard's Pirate ship, yoi." Luffy looked up to see swords and guns pointed at him and the one who had spoken looked at him with a lazy expression and…was that a pineapple on his head?

Then, it struck him as to what he said, "Eh?! Whitebeard?"

"Yeah," The blond haired man stepped up and Luffy, for the life of him, couldn't remember his name—Mack? Munch? Pineapple? That sounded right. "And you're going to pay for what you did to our nakama, yoi."

"Hold on," Luffy stood up quickly, seeing that he was surrounded. He didn't want to fight them, they had helped him when he had tried to save Ace and this was Ace's nakama. He couldn't fight them. "I don't want to fight—" He bent over to dodge a bullet that came from behind him before he swiveled around and uppercut the guy who did it. "Just listen to me!" He turned back to them as if nothing happened.

"You're the one who's attacking!" They screamed.

"He started it." Luffy said, pouting.

"Enough," A loud voice boomed that caused all of them to freeze. Luffy stood up straight and turned wide eyes to the man who sat on a large chair, drinking sake from a large barrel. "Give the brat a chance to speak."

"But Oyaji—"Pineapple began, taking a step towards the giant ossan.

"Oi, Giant Ossan, you're supposed to be dead." Luffy stated with wide eyes, this caused the commanders to growl, taking a step menacingly towards Luffy. They didn't care if this boy had massive amount of Haki, _no one_ threatened Oyaji.

Whitebeard looked down at the boy with critical eyes, "Why would I be, brat?"

Luffy didn't answer, not knowing why himself. Something wasn't right; he felt it in his very bones. Why was he on Whitebeard's ship and why—

"Geez, can't a guy take a nap without the whole ship exploding?" A voice grumbled and Luffy's heart stopped and plummeted to the floor as he recognized that voice. "What's going on—" The voice trailed off as someone pushed through the small crowd to get in front, he stopped short when he spot the black hair and straw hat.

He knew that hat.

"Hey, asshole, where did you get that hat?" Ace growled, that was his brother's hat. Ace just knew it, he didn't know how this guy got it but this was surely Luffy's hat. It had been lost years ago and no matter how much Ace had searched for it, they had never found it. "Answer me, bastard."

"Ace." The blond haired man stepped forward but was stopped by Ace's hand.

"Shut up, Marco, this is personal." Ace growled, lowly. Flames licked at his shoulder, indicating his anger. "Let me see your face, bastard, before I kick your ass."

Luffy turned slowly with bated breath to the voice and there he was: black, windswept hair, freckles and all. There was Ace. Luffy didn't know why—it must've been a mystery thing but his brother was _here._

Ace froze at the sight of Luffy because that_ was_ Luffy, no one could duplicate those wide eyes or that scar under his eyes. No one could duplicate that ray of light that only Luffy had. Ace trembled as he tried to reason, how—how could Luffy be here? How could be in front of him?

Ace fell to the ground on his knees as he stared wide-eyed at his brother. Tears falling down his cheek rapidly as he took in his little brother, a brother he had failed to protect, a brother he hadn't seen in years.

"Luffy, Luffy," Ace covered his face with his hands, trying to stop the tears because wasn't he the one that said he hated crybabies and wasn't he the one who hated when Luffy cried but _dammit _Luffy was here. But, how?

"Ace, what the hell?" Pineapple asked, walking towards him to kneel at his brother's side as the man's shoulders shook in agony. Whitebeard watched them all silently, a contemplative look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"H-h-he…"Ace began, trembling eyes looking up at Luffy again. The other commanders has never seen Ace so shaken and it unerved them, Ace was always so cocky and confident, to see him so vulnerable and unsure made them reel in shock. "I don't understand…"

"What, Ace?" Pineapple prompted.

Luffy took a step back, tears flowing from his eyes ,as well, he couldn't believe it was true and, yet, it was. But he didn't like how Ace was crying as if he had lost someone, as if he had lost _him_.

Ace looked up with sad and dead eyes at him and Luffy's heart froze. "I killed him when I was ten."

Well, shit.

* * *

**Uh, my first One Piece story! I'm super nervous about it so any thoughts would be nice! Review, please! **


	2. Shifting World

**Brook**

_Yohohoho_

_Yohohoho_

_Yohohoho_

_Yohohoho_

_Going to deliver bink's sake_

_Following the sea breeze_

_Riding on the waves_

_Far across the salty deeps_

_The merry evening sun_

_Farewell to the harbor_

_To my hometown_

_Let's all sing out with a DON_

_As the ship sets out to sail_

Brook stood on top of the Reverse Mountain, watching the sun set, painting the sky a warm orange and yellow as he played his violin. The music soothing his anxiety—music gave him comfort; it filled his soul with an unknown passion and joy that he couldn't even describe.

But, yet, even as the music filled the air he still felt like the loneliest man on Earth.

It was all so confusing to him; he had no idea how he had gotten here, in front of Reverse Mountain and _alone_. He hated to be alone, alone was sadness and pain. He never wanted to feel such anguish course through him ever again. Brook's fears had come clawing to the surface as he realized he was alone—where was his nakama? Where was Laboon? Tears fell from his eye sockets as the sun began to set, cloaking him in darkness and his mind was viciously thrown back to Thriller Bark.

Before he had nakama again, before he was free; trapped on a ship to ride the rest of his life aimlessly. It was depressing and he hated that feeling; he never wanted to ever have that feeling ever again. He needed to find his nakama, he could

"Laboon," He whispered out to the thin air as he stared out to the sea. He wished with his whole being to see the whale again but there not even a sight of the whale. No matter how much he had played, the whale had never come and it tore at his soul. "Where are my nakama? Where are you? Why am I alone again?"

_Luffy-san, everyone _Brook thought as he picked up his violin again. He began to play a slower melody; it filled the air with grief and lament as if something was lost. _I will find a way back to you all, our journey isn't over. You all have made me so happy after so many years of loneliness. I can't lose you now._

_Going to deliver Bink's sake_

_Through tomorrow and today_

_We are pirates as to be,_

_Slicing through the sea_

* * *

**Chopper**

Chopper woke up to a familiar but strange smell. It smelt like medicine and snow, it was a weird combination but his nose had never failed him before. It was weird since Chopper was sure Nami hadn't warned them about snow. She usually did as she knew they liked to have snowball fights at every chance they could get.

He opened his eyes and blinked up at the wooden ceiling, it looked familiar as did everything else in the room. He couldn't place exactly how or why they reminded him of home but they did. They smelt of Dr. Hiluluk and Doctorine but—

It was then that it hit him.

Chopper jumped up from the bed, looking around in panic; this wasn't the Sunny. It didn't smell like the Sunny and, definitely, didn't look like it.

He took a step back, holding a hoof to his head as the room began to spin. "W-Where am I?" He looked at the bed and it looked familiar as if he had been in that bed before, "Where is everyone?"

Chopper froze when he heard someone let out a sob, he quivered in fear, his eyes dilating as he turned slowly to the shadow. "W-w-who are you!" He demanded in a shaky voice, trying to sound brave. "Show yourself!"

"C-Chopper?" Chopper froze, he knew that voice and now, he could identify that smell, as well, but no, it couldn't be. He had died, Chopper rubbed at his eyes trying to rid the tears that had begun to form as the shadow continued to cry. "I-I-I don't understand…I killed you."

Chopper's heart stopped and suddenly it was like he couldn't breathe. "W-What?"

The person sniffled as he took a step forward from the shadows, reveling the eccentric hairstyle and clothes. His eyes watered as he looked at Chopper, "I shot you, you…you couldn't… get away…how are you …still alive?"

Chopper wasn't listening to him anymore; he was more focused on_ who_ was speaking. His mentor, his friend. "D-Dr. Hiluluk?"

* * *

**Sanji**

_Where am I?_

_The Sunny…_

_Chest…Words…_

_Nami…Robin… The rest…Gone…_

_Gone…_

_Gone!_

"Robin-chan! Nami-san!" Sanji shot up, his head pounding as plates clattered around him, murmurs of different conversations reaching his ears, and it did nothing to help his massive headache.

"Oi, Chef, the brat is up!"

Sanji looked up and realized he was in a very familiar kitchen; his eyes went wide as familiar faces zoomed past him carrying impossible amounts of plates to serve. "What the hell?" He moved out of the way as multiple chefs he had worked with in the past, pushed him out of the way.

"So, you're awake, huh?" Sanji turned around to come face to face with an old geezer; he took a step back in confusion. Why was he here? How did he get here? Where were Robin-chan and Nami-san? "Old geezer?"

"Huh?" Zeff grunted leaning over to look at Sanji closer. "Do I know you?"

Sanji felt a pang of hurt he would never admit aloud at his words, his head was killing him and he was back on the Baratie ship with the old geezer apparently not knowing who he was. "O-Oi, old geezer, it's me, Sanji!"

"I never met a Sanji in my life."

Sanji looked stricken; after all they've been through how could the old geezer forger about him? It made him angry and he growled.

"Stop, lying!" Sanji snapped at him, causing an abrupt silence. "I was your top chef! Dammit, we've been through so much shit together, you shitty geezer!"

"I ain't lyin' kid. I never have seen any Sango in here." Zeff said, shrugging at him.

Sanji growled at him, he lifted his leg and shot it upwards aiming for his head; Zeff easily dodged it and looked at Sanji with renewed interest. "Not bad kid, who taught you that?"

"You did, idiot!" He ran at his mentor, laying multiple complex kicks on him but to no avail. "Damn, damn, damn!" He shot his leg out one more time but Zeff merely caught it and pushed him back.

_Even after all this time, I still can't defeat him._

He panted heavily; glaring at the man he had considered a father. "You're going to remember my name by the end of this."

"I don't care for your name, kid; now get out of my kitchen." He nodded at the other chefs who stopped what they were doing and crowded him. He could take them all on easily but these were his comrades, the people who helped this restaurant grow and him as well.

"Shit, this is bad," Sanji muttered, worriedly, his finger twitched as he suddenly had the urge to smoke. He watched as the old geezer walked away and his eyes strayed to Zeff's legs and his heart froze; Zeff had both his legs. "This is _really_ bad."

* * *

**Franky**

"Tom-san, you shouldn't be picking up strays." Franky laid still, his heart thudding rapidly as thoughts ran through his head. How could Tom-san be alive? He had seen with his own two eyes as they had sent him to Enies Lobby. This wasn't super, not at all.

"Tahaha! But Kokoro…doesn't he look like…" Tom said, quietly.

"Aye, he does…" Kokoro said quietly, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Franky's heart sped up and he wondered how they couldn't hear it while it rang in his ears loudly. He needed to get out of here; he needed to get to Sunny and the others.

"He looks almost like…" Tom began before he sighed, "No, it couldn't be him. Cutty Flam died years ago."

Okay, that was definitely _not _super.

* * *

**Usopp**

"Why?!" Usopp whispered as he looked on at his village or what was left of it; it was now a pile of burnt wood and rubble, nothing was left of it. Tears streamed down his face as he fell onto his knees, "Why did you bring me here? I don't want to see this!"

Kaya's house was burned down and Usopp could only smell death in the air, it was disturbing and he didn't want to see it. He ran on that sidewalk and played in that tree, how could his village be destroyed.

A hooded figure knelt next to him and touched his shoulder, "I'm sorry, you didn't believe me when I told you. Everyone died that day, you tried to save Kaya but…I'm so…" The figure chocked on their words and Usopp trembled. "I was able to escape because they thought I was already dead…please, let's go back…he has people watching this island…"

Usopp wanted to say no, he wouldn't leave without looking for Kaya because she couldn't be dead. How could he let this happen? How could_ Luffy_ let this happen? Didn't Luffy come and save his island? Why had this happened and why had he died? He couldn't had died he was right here. It was all very strange and confusing and Usopp wanted to die.

"Okay, Mom." Usopp said, finally standing up as he helped his mother up as well. "Tell me everything that's happened I want to know."

He needed to know if he ever had a chance of getting his nakama back.

* * *

**Nami**

"I am Nami!" Nami cried out, tears running down her face. She didn't dare to move, least Bell-mère decided to pull the trigger, she didn't want to hurt her foster mother. "Please, believe me." She let out another sob, her heart clenching painfully; all she wanted was to hug her, to never let her go. Elation and confusion swirled in her heart at the situation.

She needed time to think—this all didn't make any sense, they were beginning to disappear after she had read those words—

The words.

Of course! Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened, it must had been what she had read and suddenly guilt crashed over her, it was her fault. I'm sorry everyone, this is my entire fault.

She racked her brain, trying to remember the exact words that she had said but for the life of her she couldn't remember a word of it.

"Prove it."

Nami lifted her head up as she stared at her mother, the longing in her heart growing deeper as she stared at the woman—her reddish Mohawk styled hair, her brown eyes, everything— "What?"

"Prove that you're Nami." She said, forcefully, her voice cracking with emotions.

Nami looked down at the sheets, her eyes watering as she spoke in a soft whisper, "When I was eight, we were really poor and you used to give us all of your food while you only at tangerines." She sniffed, her vision clouded by tears. "One day, you didn't have money to buy me new clothes so…so you gave me Nojiko old ones and I was mad at that since I wanted my own clothes, I told you I didn't think of Nojiko as my sister and…you slapped me…"

Nami felt the weight of the pistol leave her head and she took a chance to look up, her heart pounding heavily as Bell-mère looked at her with tears in her eyes. "N-Nami?"

Nami let out a sob, nodding her head as she was enveloped in the warm embrace of her foster mother. "I'm sorry—I'm sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?" Bell-mère asked sniffling. She pulled back to look at Nami fully. "I should be the one who is sorry, I—I wasn't there to protect you."

"What?" She shook her head; Bell-mère was always there to protect her even against Arlong.

"I don't know how it's possible, you died in my arms—" Nami froze at that but Bell-mère took no notice, instead brushing the orange hair out of her face. "This is truly a miracle."

A cold feeling swept over Nami as if all the warmth of the world had been sucked out by Bell-mère's words alone. "N-no, that's not—"

She was cut off when there was a loud banging on the door and, suddenly, Bell-mère went from warm to cold, covering Nami with her body as the door was blown to smithereens.

"Bell-mère…" Nami froze at that voice, she knew that voice. That voice had brought her pain and suffering to her and her village, that voice couldn't be here, Luffy had destroyed that voice.

"What do you want?" Bell-mère demanded her form shaking as she shielded Nami from the monster. "I asked for an extension this month."

"That won't do," The figure stepped in closer and all of Nami's fear came into light. The same blue skin, the same sharkish grin—it was Arlong. "That won't do at all."

Nami watched with wide eyes as Arlong pulled out a gun and a sense of déjà vu hit her. She pushed her foster mother aside and stood up, assembling her Sorcery Clima-Tact in mere seconds. She pointed the rod at the Fishmen, staring at him coldly. "I won't let you hurt my family."

"Eh?" Arlong squinted his eyes, leaning closer to her. "Didn't I kill you already?"

"Nami, don't do this," Bell-mère said, shaking her head in horror and fear. "I-I can't lose you again."

"You won't," Nami said as she lifted the Clima-Tact over her head and gave the Fishman a deadly grin. "I predict a thunderstorm in the horizon." There was a sound of something cracking—an egg?

"What?" Arlong looked at her confused.

"B-Boss, there's a dark cloud over your head!" One of Arlong's subordinate shouted out.

Arlong looked up, slowly, and his eyes widened as he saw the large dark cloud over his head and he felt fear wash over him for the first time. "How did—?"

"I won't ever let you near my family again," Nami said in a small whisper before she swiftly brought her rod down and shouted, **"Thunder Breed Tempo!"**

_I'm sorry, everyone, but my village needs me now._

* * *

**World Government HQ**

Sengoku looked up at the sky, the stars twinkling and the moon shining but he still felt uneasy, as if something powerful and deadly had just happened. He felt the presence of his three Admirals behind him as well as his old friend, Garp.

"Sengoku, is something the matter?" Akainu asked, standing stiffly to the side. His arms crossed across his broad chest.

"Meh, it's a lovely night, isn't it?" Aokiji commented not at least affected by the tense atmosphere.

"Very interesting," Kizaru added, slowly.

"Bwahahaha, what is it, Sengoku?" Garp said, grinning broadly. "You seem tenser than usual."

Sengoku looked up at the sky, "The world has shifted, and something big is happening somewhere…I can feel it." It was his intuition, something deep and powerful had settled heavily on their world, he just didn't know what. "I want you all to keep a look out on anything suspicious."

The Admirals and Vice-Admiral didn't say anything but they all had the same thought process— it was Akainu who finally voiced all of their thoughts, "Does it have anything to do with the Pirate King?"

Sengoku narrowed his eyes at the thought of that man—that coward. How he had gotten that title was despicable and he would never acknowledge him as Pirate King, "I would hope it would have nothing to do with Blackbeard. We can't let him or any pirate tamper with what we have tried to uphold."

"Of course," Akainu said his fist lighting up with hot magma. "Absolute Justice must prevail."

Sengoku continued to stare out of the balcony, "No matter what happens, I just hope Blackbeard isn't involved in it. There is no man alive that could defeat him."

Then, the winds shifted its direction as if the fate of the world had just been determined.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and those who followed and fave this story as well! It made me really happy! :)**


	3. Worth Living

**Luffy**

It had been two days.

Two days since his brother had suddenly appeared on the Moby Dick, two days of hiding and he wasn't any closer to having an actual conversation with him. Ace, instead, had locked himself in his room after his little breakdown on the first day.

He was still embarrassed—mortified that he had cried in front of his comrades, his family. He was the 'thickheaded, tough, _don't take shit_ 'Ace so he was sure they were as baffled as he was when he allowed tears to fall from his eyes at the sight of Luffy but it was Luffy.

Luffy.

Just the thought of his little brother caused a stab of guilt to pierce his heart. He couldn't possibly come up with a reason as to how Luffy was here, alive—he was there when his last breath left his small body, he was there when he buried him near the cliff that overlooked the sea that Luffy was fond of; _he was there_ dammit.

It was still fresh—as if it had happened yesterday; the sound of thunder and rain falling, Luffy's pained cry and Ace, still in shock and mortification, watching as Luffy fell to the ground, lifeless and bloody. But he didn't do a thing; he was_ useless_.

That day haunted him like an omen from the pits of hell, the thoughts and nightmares he had were almost unbearable and only gotten worse as his guilt ate him away.

"I'm sorry…" He placed his head in his hands. "…Luffy."

He couldn't bring himself to open his door when there were oft knocks at the door, asking him to come out and eat but he couldn't. He couldn't face Luffy, it hurt. It hurt more than Ace thought it would ever hurt. He couldn't face Luffy, he wasn't sure if he could ever face him.

He didn't even look up as the knob jiggled, didn't flinch as the door opened and heavy footsteps near him. He already knew who they were.

"Your little brother is a little shit, y'know." Ace didn't say anything to that, feeling a tug at his heart as the person sat next to him on his bed causing the mattress to groan in protest from the extra weight. "Brat causes more trouble than you do."

"He's fallen in the sea like sixteen times already in the last two days, yoi. Namur's flipping his shit at how many times he had to save the kid," Ace clenched his hands into tiny fist, his eyes clenched tightly. "He eats as much as you, too."

Ace kept his head bowed, not wanting Thatch or Marco to see his tears, his weakness.

"He has his own crew, y'know. He keeps going on about them," One of them chuckled—Thatch—in amusement, "Well, when he isn't moving. The kid can't keep still for not even a moment."

Marco made a noise in agreement before he added, "He has the weirdest names for everyone too."

"Marco's the best; he's upgraded from Pineapple to Blue Chicken after he saw him change." Thatch laughed out loud and Ace could almost feel Marco's glare.

"But the person he talks about the most is you." Ace felt his heart stop and restart at his words; he suddenly didn't want to hear anymore.

"Yeah, I don't know what type of pill you gave that kid to like you but he can't stop talking about you." Thatch joked with a lighthearted voice. "_'Ace is mean sometimes but he had a bad life so I don't mind'_ and _'I'm happy to see Ace again!'_" He said with a high pitched voice in a poor imitation of Luffy.

"That was horrible, yoi." Marco shook his head.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Ace choked out, covering his ears.

"Cause you gotta see that he doesn't blame you for anything you did in the past," Marco said, slowly and Ace looked up at him slowly. "You're his big brother."

"Your past haunts you too much, Ace." Thatch added with a small smile. "Let it go, Ace, Luffy is here—"

"_But he isn't_," Ace said with gritted teeth, his hand shaking. "I'm a monster, I'm a murderer."

"You were a kid, kids make fuckin' mistakes and you made one but you give yourself shit about it every single day," Thatch argued back, "So, we're not gonna blame you for shit you did in the past. We're pirates, we live for today."

"Look what you're doing Ace," Marco came forward to place a hand on his shoulder. "You're making Thatch into a sappy ass, yoi."

"Hey!" Thatch protested, giving Marco a shove.

"How is he here?" Ace asked with a frown, the two stopped bickering to look at him. "I saw him die in my arms, I buried him."

"Well, that's when things get a little complicated," Thatch said, scratching his neck. "He isn't exactly from this world, that's the theory that's been goin' round."

Ace blinked at them blankly, "I don't get it."

Marco rolled his eyes, "He isn't _your _Luffy, he's Luffy but he's another Luffy—shit, this is getting confusing even for me, yoi."

"You're making my head hurt, Marco." Ace said, clutching his head.

"Let's just say he's from another world," Thatch offered. "He said that he found a treasure chest and one of his nakama—the navigator, I think—read the words that was on the chest and next thing he knew he was here."

"But he's Luffy?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh." He managed to say before he fell silent, he didn't know what else to say and apparently neither did Thatch and Marco; a comfortable silence settling on them.

"Talk to him, Ace." Marco said, softly, after a moment of silence.

"I can't," Ace said with a scowl. "How could I? I don't even deserve to be called his brother."

"Ace, _shut up_!" Thatch snapped and Ace looked at him with wide eyes, he had never seen Thatch look so…_angry_. "Stop wallowing in guilt 'n anger, cause that ain't the Ace I know and that ain't the Ace _Luffy_ knows. He wants to see you cause…"

Thatch stopped so suddenly that both Marco and Ace could only gap at him in shock. They had never seen the brunette so angry and irritated, it was almost surreal.

"Cause of what?" Marco was the first to get over his shock and asked the question. "Thatch, answer me."

Thatch turned away from him, suddenly nervous. "Well, we talked and one thing led to another and…" He mumbled out the rest and Ace felt his heart drop to the ground; just what exactly was Thatch hiding.

"Thatch." Marco said in a harsher tone and Thatch crumbled.

"Okay, okay," Thatch sighed, looking both guilty and sad. "He told me he hadn't seen you in two years so he was happy to get the chance to and …"

"And…what is it, damn it!" Ace shouted, jumping to his feet. Had he abandoned his little brother in this other world as well? Was he a scum over there too?

Thatch's eyes flickered between Ace and Marco, biting his bottom lip with a deep frown on his face. They all stood in tense silence for a moment and, finally, a voice answered Ace but it wasn't Marco or Thatch.

_Luffy _Ace thought as he looked past his nakama to see Luffy standing at the doorway. His face was distorted in so much pain and sadness that Ace vowed to kill the bastard that had put such an expression on his bright and carefree little brother's face. Ace was so caught up with staring at his little brother that he almost missed the words that came out of Luffy's mouth.

"You died, Ace."

* * *

**Robin**

"The Treasure of Nirvana?" Robin questioned as she watched her mother hand over a book to her. It had been two days since she had arrived at her hometown, Ohara. She had been quite surprised when she found that the island was unmarred and safe from the Buster Call and the people she had once knew and loved were still living happily.

"Yes, it is also called the Treasure of Rebirth," Olvia said, leafing through the large book. "It's a cursed treasure chest that floats aimlessly in the sea until a crew with strong bonds come across it. The legend says if the words inscripted on the chest were said aloud then the crew would be sent to a reality that they deem as perfect."

"I see, so you believe that is what happened to my crewmates and I?" Robin asked as she took the open book that her mother offered. Her eyes widened as her eyes scanned the small passage before she looked up at Olvia, "This is exactly what our navigator had read."

"As I thought," Olvia nodded, leaning forward. "Then, that should be the reason why you are here."

"How can we return to our own reality?" Robin asked as she closed the book. "Do we repeat the words?"

Olvia shook her head, "No, it is not so easy. You see, Robin, this is your perfect reality. This is a reality that all of you can call perfect in one way or another but…it comes with a price."

Robin's eyes widened in realization, her heart speeding up, "I died, didn't I?"

Olvia smiled sadly, "Yes, you did."

Robin shuddered at the thought, so that was it. They had all died, their luck had finally vanished and they died, it seemed so surreal. "How…did I die?"

"The Government," Olvia said, sadly. "You were never afraid to voice out your pride of reading Poneglyph and when they came to the island for an inspection, you were caught and killed."

Robin bowed her head, so in this reality, she had been the one to perish and not her home. "I see."

"I'm sorry," Olvia whispered, "I was a horrible mother to you—"

"You were the perfect mother to me," Robin cut her off, softly with a soft smile. "Thank you." Olvia nodded but she seemed doubtful of her words.

"So, how do we go about fixing this?" Robin asked after a moment.

Olvia looked down at the book before she sighed, "Well, no one knows for sure. There are a lot of theories but one that most theorists go with is…"

"Yes?" Robin asked, turning to her mother fully. "What is it?"

"You must release the thing or person that keeps you anchored in this reality." Robin widened her eyes as her breath hitched.

"You mean…?"

"The loved one that keeps you anchored in this reality must perish." Olvia said, in a soft whisper almost sounding pained.

Robin sat there in shock, she had to kill her mother to go back home. She knew the others wouldn't agree and she didn't either; she wasn't a murderer and she certainly wasn't going to kill her mother.

"No." She shook her head.

There was a knock at the door, hurried footsteps and soft murmurings. "Olvia?"

"Just a moment," Olvia called out before she turned back to her daughter. "You must Robin; you don't belong in this reality."

"We can find the treasure chest and destroy it, that will break the curse or…" Her mind desperately tried to come up with different situations that they could try to fix this, anything but what was suggested. "I will not kill you."

"The chest could be anywhere; you wouldn't find it even if you looked for a hundred years." She grabbed Robin's hands. "Please, I want to see your happiness and you are happy with your crew in your world."

"I-I won't," Her voice cracked at the weight of her emotions. "I can't, there has to be another way."

"I'm dead in your world, right?" Olvia asked softly. "Think of how many people your life has affected but here that hasn't happened, not for you…and not for your friends." Her thoughts went to Vivi and the countless other Luffy and the rest had helped out but she _couldn't _do what was being asked_,_ there had to be a way out of this.

"Your life is worth living," Robin said fiercely. "I've learned that the hard way but as long as even one human being loves you than continue to live."

"Oh, Robin," Olvia's eyes shined brightly, a small smile on her face. "I—"

"Olvia!" The person called out again and Olvia sighed in irritation as she stood up and went to answer the door. She paused, her hand resting on the doorknob as looked to her trembling daughter, "Just think about it, please."

Olvia opened the door and glared at one of the scholars that stood there, "What is it, Nijo? I am busy."

"Yes but…" Nijo turned to look behind him, his face showing his fear and nerves. Robin stood up and looked around for an escape route out of habit. "An Admiral is here… Admiral Aokiji."

* * *

**Phew, and that's chapter three folks! If you would be so kind, please leave a review or fav/follow if you liked. :)**


	4. Quiet Is Violent

**Franky**

The sound of hammer pounding relentlessly against wood filled the night's air. The stars twinkled brightly in the sky and the cold breeze didn't seem to bother the shipwright that had been working relentlessly all day with no sign of stopping.

Tom sat on a piece of plank, watching the man. He had been at it for two days now, and he had to admit the results were beginning to look impressive given that it was only a single person working on it. He was still in a state of shock when he realized that not only this man looked like Cutty Flam but he was Cutty Flam. It had brought tears of joy to his eyes and fond memories as well.

Even after two days with him around, he still was confused and uneasy at the change of events. It brought on the question as to how Cutty Flam was alive and neither he nor Franky had an answer to that.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Tom asked softly, he took a sip of sake when he didn't receive an answer. "Why are you doing this, Cutty Flam?"

Franky froze in his hammering at the name, his hold on the wooden handle tightening before he turned with wide, angry eyes, "My name is Franky! I haven't been Cutty Flam since _you_ died!"

He tried not to dwell on the thought that this _was _Tom-san, the one who taught him everything he knew about ships, sitting there as if it was normal to see a dead person. It only made his heart hurt and his head fuzzy.

Franky turned around, and continued to pound at the wood, running a hand almost lovingly across the wood. "This will do for now…" He muttered as took a step back, it wasn't quite _Sunny_ but it would do for now. "I have to get back to them, I have to find them."

"I gave you a place to work," Tom called out roughly from behind him. "The least ya could do is telling me what you are planning to do…"

"I'm going to find my nakama." Franky said, curtly. He continued to pound at the wood, he wouldn't stop until he was finished, he wouldn't sleep until he was able to sail out again and be free.

"TAHAHAHA," Tom's unique laugh was boisterous and loud, resonating across the yard. "Then, it's fine with me…as long as you do it with a DON, _Franky." _His words were teasing and Franky could already imagine the wide grin the Fishmen must have on his face right about now.

Franky grinned, his vision blurred as tears rapidly ran down his face. "I'm not crying, bastard!"

* * *

**Zoro**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kuina asked, skeptically, as she watched her childhood friend climb into the boat. "You can stay—"

"No."

Kuina huffed, "That stubborn side of you hasn't changed, I see." She said it with fondness and longing, it had been a while since the accident where Zoro had died and she was still unsure how Zoro was alive. "How are you even going to reach your crew?"

Zoro hummed in thought, his eyes closed and his arms crossed across his broad chest. These two days brought on more question than answers and he knew staying in this small town wouldn't get him anywhere. Luffy had found most of them all in the East Blue so he was sure all his crew was somewhere in these waters.

The only ones who he was uncertain of was Robin, Chopper, Brook and Franky but he knew they would find their way back to the crew; they always did.

"Leave it…" He looked up at her and gave her a shark-like grin. "…to fate."

* * *

**Nami**

Nami panted harshly, her body bruised and bloody as she tried to reach her Sorcery Clima-Tact. It was only a few feet away from her and if only she could reach it, she could use her strongest attack.

_Too strong_ Nami thought tearfully, one eye closed in pain._ He's still too strong for me. _

She let out a pained scream as Arlong stepped heavily on her hand, twisting his foot with sadistic pleasure. Belle-mere covered her ears as she couldn't bear to hear her daughter's screams anymore.

"Stop!" Belle-mere yelled out, "Stop! I'll do anything you say! I'll pay you, alright! Just leave her alone!"

"Leave her alone?" Arlong mocked, letting out a cruel smirk. "She was the one who attacked me, the least I can do is return the favor." He added a kick for emphasis and Nami grunted in pain.

"No, dammit!" Belle-mere got up on shaking legs, "You will not hurt my daughter."

"No…Belle-mere…" Nami whispered this was all her fault. Fighting wasn't her style and she felt stupid that she had allowed her emotions to control her actions. "I'm so sorry…"

"Daughter, eh?" Arlong looked interested, his eyes looking over Nami. "Maybe, she'll be as useful as Nojiko."

Nami's head shot up at her older sister's name and glared, "Don't you dare hurt my sister."

"My, my, feisty aren't ya?" Arlong nodded to one of his subordinates and one came forward. "Bring her back to Arlong Park; I'll deal with her over there."

"No!" Belle-mere took a few steps forward, "Let her go!"

"If you defy me, woman, I will kill you." Arlong said, with a shark grin.

"No!" Nami shouted in panic she stood up slowly. "I'll go…just don't hurt her."

"Don't do this Nami!" Belle-mere shouted, it was as if she was losing her all over again. "Don't go! Nami! Nami!"

"Shut her up!" Arlong growled as he took Nami by the forearm and walked out the house. "I have plans for you, puny human."

The sky darkens and wind blow heavily, muffling her screams and shouts as she is dragged out of the house. She finally released all the pain that she held all this time, let out her anguish as if a dam had been broken and she doesn't realize it until the first drop of rain hits her face.

She was crying.

* * *

**Sanji**

Sanji's head shot up as an electric shock ran through him and he shuddered. He felt it in his very bones; something was wrong, very wrong.

Sanji pushed himself off from where he was leaning against the counter and ran out of the kitchen, he ignored the sounds of protest when he crashed into several waiters and tables as he hurriedly exited Baratie and the sun rays hit him in the eye.

"Shit," He muttered as he sees the deep, blue sea in his way. The only thing that is blocking him. "I need a boat."

He shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked around at the alignment of boat that was tied up to the restaurant. He didn't need a big one, just one that would bring him to his next destination.

"Sorry, shitty customers," Sanji muttered as he spotted a small boat at the edge. "But I have to borrow this boat for a while."

He quickly undid the knot that held it to the restaurant and gave it a little push.

"And where do you think you're going?" Zeff called out to the man he had allowed to stay with them for the last two days. "You don't expect me to let you leave without any payment."

"I'll pay you back later, you shitty old geezer and I'm off to Cocoyasi Village…" Sanji jumped into the tiny boat. "My nakama is there."

"And how do you know that?" One of the chefs called down to him. "You said they could be anywhere."

Sanji bowed his head and pulled out his lighter, he flicked it open and lit up his cigarette. He pocketed it as he blew out smoke, the tension already draining from his body. He glared up to the one that had spoken and they took a step back at the ferocity of his glare. "I can hear Nami-san crying."

Nami was in trouble, that he knew and nothing would get in his way from saving her.

No one could stop this love hurricane.

* * *

**Sanji to the rescue, woot! And Zoro's on the prowl too (though with his poor navigation skills, I don't think he'll get that far.)! So, summer is here! I love college solely because summer comes way early and it feels great! I'm kinda pissed that the new chapter of One Piece isn't going to be out until next week, ugh, very frustrating since Oda left off at an epic place. So, I have nothing to do. *fiddles fingers* I'll stop talking now. :P Bye!**


	5. Mask What Is Real

**Robin**

Robin shivered as Aokiji entered the library, the room seemed to only get colder as he looked around slowly his eyes landing on Olvia before he looked past her and stared at Robin.

His hands were in his pockets as he stepped forward and Robin instinctually stepped back as he looked her up and down. Her heart was pounding furiously as he continued to stare at her and her very being screamed only one thing.

Run.

"I think I know you," He stated in that slow drawl of his, he titled his head to the side and his lazy eyes squinted. "Have we met?"

Robin tried to stay calm as she shook her head and replied, softly, "I don't think we have."

Aokiji hummed, seemingly accepting her answer as he took leisure steps around the large library, his hands touching a book once in a while as Olvia tried to block Robin from view. "Nico Olvia, I thought we had an arrangement."

Robin frowned, unsure of what that meant as Aokiji turned to her mother and she could physically feel Olvia shake in fear. "We have." She said, firmly.

"Then, why is she here?" Aokiji asked with a stern tone, a slight frown on his usual lazy face. It made Robin uneasy and. apparently, her mother as well.

"She isn't—" She began to protest, her eyes wide with panic.

"I never said she was." Aokiji said with a shrug. He looked up to the ceiling before he sighed, "I don't want to know, I was just sent here to inspect and I have. I don't even want to know who she is."

"She isn't—"

"Of course," Aokiji nodded, and Olvia's eyes widened as he disappeared in front of her and appeared next to Robin. Robin tensed up, not able to do anything out of fear as Aokiji wrapped himself around her and ice began to encase her. "Because she isn't actually here."

Olvia gasped and turned to Aokiji who took a step back from the frozen form of Robin and she dropped to her knees, her eyes wide with horror and grief. "What have you done? Robin…Robin!" She sobbed incoherently, her entire form shaking.

Aokiji ignored her and turned to his subordinates, "Oh, my, I might have killed her," He scratched the back of his neck before he shrugged, "Report to HQ that the criminal has been subdued."

He turned to look out the open window and frowned, his eyes revealing his inner conflict and bafflement at his own actions.

. . . .

Robin ran as soon as her clone had been frozen, tears welling up in her eyes in gratitude to both her mother and Aokiji who, once again, had saved her life. She tripped on a loose branch causing her to stumble before she regained her footing and continued to run.

She didn't dare to look back, afraid of what she might see if she did; had he realized her deceit and ran after her or was he letting her go? It was all so confusing and sudden so she did what she did best.

She ran.

It hurt her to leave her home like this again. To leave her mother like this again. But she had to, she was given a chance to run and she would never question why, why this one Admiral always let her go, as if she wasn't a criminal, as if they weren't enemies.

"Thank you," She whispered as she closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. She wasn't sure who she was thanking and she wasn't sure where she was heading, all she knew was that she had to leave. "Thank you."

* * *

**Usopp**

"Thank you for the ship." He whispered.

"It was the only thing that wasn't destroyed." His mother replied.

"Merry." Usopp whispered, touching the ship, almost lovingly as if it was a long forgotten friend. He sat like that for a few moments, admiring the ship that his mother had lead him to. His heart had almost stopped when he realized the ship was Merry.

"You will need to push it back out to sea." His mother pointed out.

"Where will you go?" Usopp looked over at her in concern.

"I don't know." She gave him a bitter smile.

"Come with me." Usopp suggested with a eager smile. His heart swelled at the thought of spending more time with his mother.

"No."

He seemed to deflate at the word and turned away from her, trying to hide the tears of sadness that came from leaving his mother behind a destroyed village. He stood up and brushed his pants before he took a deep breath and began trying to push the ship back into the sea.

Usopp pushed on the ship, heavily, panting harshly as he tried to push the ship back into the water. His mother watched him sadly as if she wasn't sure if she should protest or not.

"Where will you go?" she asked, softly.

"I don't know." He replied as he fell again on to the ground trying to push the boat off from the muddy shore and into the water.

"What will you eat?"

"I don't know." He gritted his teeth as he pushed one more time but the ship only seemed to move a smidge. His mother turned away from him, not able to watch him desperately trying to push the ship out to sea.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked, her long nose pointed up to the sky.

"_I don't know_." He choked out, his voice gravelly and rough as he fell to the ground causing mud to splatter on his face, hiding the tears that he finally allowed to fall.

* * *

**Brook**

"Laboon died."

"I see." Brook said his sockets black and vacant as he took a sip of tea.

Crocus shivered, he still didn't know what to make of the talking skeleton he had found singing on top of Red Mountain, it was both interesting and eerie. "I'm sorry, he smashed his head one too many times into that wall and…"

"I see."

Crocus sighed, looking away just as tears began to fall down the skeleton's cheeks—bones? Whatever.—and he couldn't bear to look on any longer at the obvious grief from the skeleton. He still couldn't believe this skeleton was part of the Rumbar Pirates.

Brook was both grief stricken and confused at the turn of events; he was sure Luffy had told him that Laboon had been doing fine so he couldn't believe that the whale was dead. There had to be something deeper than that and Brook knew he wasn't getting answers just sitting there, crying.

"Tell me, Crocus-san," Brook began, setting his teacup down. "How do I get to the East Blue?"

* * *

**Chopper**

Dr. Hiluluk looked on sadly as his adopted son sat in the snow, staring over the cliff and just waiting. He wasn't quite sure what the reindeer was waiting for but he refused to leave that spot and the old doctor could only place food for Chopper next to him.

Hiluluk went forward with a bowl of steaming soup and placed it on the ground next to the reindeer. He gave Chopper a cheerful smile and said, gently, "Hey, Chopper, why don't you come inside?"

Chopper shook his head, frantically, biting his lower lip as his eyes began to tear up, "No! They're coming for me, I know it." He shivered. "They would never leave me behind, they're my friends." He finished off in a tiny whisper, an uncertain he didn't know he had sneaking in his tone.

Hiluluk watched the crying reindeer and sat down next to him, he didn't care if he was cold and shivering, he sat next to him and grinned, "I'm glad you have friends like that, Chopper."

He really was; he wasn't able to protect his adopted son and make him happy but he was thrilled to know he had found somewhere to call home. It made Hiluluk's heart both ache and burst in joy. "Then, we'll wait."

And they waited.

* * *

**Luffy**

They sat in silence, Thatch and Marco leaving them in the room to figure things out. Ace went cold after hearing those words and he wanted nothing more than to kill his other self, to punish him for leaving his naïve, stupid, lovable little brother.

"I was pretty messed up after that," Luffy said, his voice held such pain and despair that Ace's gut twisted in guilt. "You broke your promise." It was spoken so softly that Ace almost missed the accusatory tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry." He knew what promise Luffy was talking about, the promise that he would never die after the devastation of losing Sabo. Ten days after that promise, Luffy was dead and he was, once again, alone.

"I forgive you, Ace." Luffy said, gently, looking sideways at his brother who looked tortured by his very presence.

"You shouldn't." Ace replied, he didn't deserve Luffy's forgiveness.

"How did I die?" Luffy asked, instead, his legs swinging in the air.

The memories were so vivid in his mind as if they had happened just yesterday, they haunted Ace's dreams. "The giant bear we used to fight…I refused to help you one day, it struck you and…blood…" He released a shaky breath and willed the tears to go away. "There was so much blood…"

"I panicked and you died in my arms." Luffy was silent and Ace didn't want to look at him; he couldn't bear to see the anger and hurt on his face. It was just too much.

"Do you hate me?" Ace whispered after a moment of silence, a sense of foreboding in his voice. It was the last thing he wanted to hear from his little brother. To know he died and left him, it was chilling and even more disturbing than he could ever fathom.

Luffy's eyes were blank, staring at him unblinkingly before his face broke out in a wide grin and suddenly, it was like Ace was seeing the sun for the first time and that's what Luffy was for him. His sun. "I can never hate Ace. I forgive you."

Ace looked at him with wide eyes, "Just like that?"

Luffy looked at him in confusion, tilting his head. "I forgive you and that's that, so don't be sad anymore, okay?" He grinned at him before he nudged him, "Hey, wanna see the Sea King I caught? It's huuuge!"

And just like that, they were fine.

. . . .

"Blackbeard," Luffy exclaimed, sitting crossed legged in front of his brother. "That bastard."

Ace nodded, leaning against the rail. It felt great to talk to Luffy, to know he had forgiven him. The guilt he had carried all these years didn't seem as heavy now. They had been talking for hours now and Ace savored each minute he had with his little brother.

"I'll beat him up," Luffy declared, putting his fists together. "There can only be one Pirate King, I ain't gonna let anyone become Pirate King."

"He's already Pirate King, kid," Luffy looked up to see Marco hovering above him with lazy eyes. "He did it in a dirty way, but he is."

"Then, I'll kick his ass and become the Pirate King here too." Luffy said, his eyes determined and Ace couldn't help but smile exasperatedly; this was definitely his little brother; still troublesome and lethal to his heart.

"Oi, Luffy, you're not going after him." Ace said with a glare.

"But why not?" Luffy whined, "I beat him before but, then, he used this stupid thingy that made me hurt but that aint nothing, I'll definitely beat him now."

"You fought with Blackbeard, yoi?" Marco said in surprise and a tinge of horror. Ace felt his stomach drop.

"Yep! When I was tryna save Ace in my world!" Luffy grinned before he frowned, "He was saying things that pissed me off so I punched him."

Ace palmed his face, shaking his head. "Now, you're definitely not leaving. Even if I have to tie you to a mast."

"Aw, Ace!" Luffy whined and Ace shook his head, a smile on his face. Luffy sighed before he looked up at the clear blue sky and hummed, "But how'd he get that title, anyways, isn't Shanks and the others around?"

"You mean the Yonkos?" Marco shook his head. "He surprised them when they weren't expecting it and attacked them. He almost got Oyaji too if we didn't retreat, yoi." He clenched his fist. "The bastard's devil fruit is a bitch."

"Yeah, the world is pretty much in chaos about it," Ace added, "He messed up the whole Three Great Powers thing and, now, he pretty much holds the world in his hands. Not even the World Government can do anything."

Luffy froze at his words and looked up with fear in his eyes as he placed a hand on his straw hat. "You mean—? " Marco and Ace shared a glance; they both knew who gave that hat to Luffy after the boy had enthusiastically given them the story.

Marco sighed, "He didn't kill 'em."

"But—" Luffy was cut off when the ship shook and an explosion sounded around them. Ace and Marco shot up, straight, looking ready to fight as Luffy got on his feet as well.

"What the hell?" Ace shouted as another explosion shook the Moby Dick and they all stumbled. "Who would attack our ship?!"

"Bwahahaha, hand me another one, boys!" That voice caused both Luffy and Ace to freeze in their steps, a fear they hadn't felt in a while settling deep in their hearts. They both turned to each other, eyes wide in shock.

"G-g-gramps!"

* * *

**This chapter was a bit depressing, huh? lol if anyone was confused by the Robin part, well, she created a clone as soon as she heard Aokiji was outside and escaped out of the window. She hid outside of the window, listening into the conversation until Aokiji froze her clone and, then, she ran. Next chapter, we go back to Zoro, Sanji, Nami, and Franky! Anyways, please review, fav, and follow if you liked. They make me happy! Till next time!**


	6. Bound By The Past

**Franky**

Franky sighed in happiness as he took a step back and admired his work. It wasn't the _Sunny_ and definitely wasn't made out of the Treasure Tree Adam but it would do until he figured out what the hell was going on. _If_ he ever figure out what the hell was going on. He was still as lost as he was on the first day he was here.

"So, you're leaving, eh?" He turned to the voice who had sat with him while he worked day and night, never stopping until he finally finished. Tom stood there, grinning at him so widely that Franky couldn't help but give him a tiny smile back.

"Yeah," He called out, they didn't need any goodbyes. It was in their eyes and he knew if he had to say the words he would burst into tears. He never once asked the Fishman why he thought he was dead because, frankly, he didn't want to know.

To think something freakier than being sent back to his hometown with a ghost of his past was going on made Franky want to go insane. He climbed up onto the deck and pulled up the anchor, grinning broadly. The day was bright and sunny, a perfect day to set out to sail; to look for his nakama.

"Where are you heading to?" Tom asked, "So, I can look out in the papers for ya."

Franky shrugged, "Sabaody, probably. I never been to the East Blue so I wouldn't know where to look if I went there. " He figured if he stayed in a familiar place like Sabaody, his crew would eventually be there as well.

"How will you find your crew, then?"

Franky snickered, placing his sunglasses over his eyes. A plan already forming his mind. "I'll figure something out. Something tells me you'll see me in the papers soon enough."

Tom gave him an amused look, "Should I be worried?"

"Let's just say I don't like auction houses."

* * *

**Nami**

"Take this shit staff with you, human," Nami fell to the ground as they threw her into the cold, damp cell and her Clima-Tact clattered to the floor loudly next to her. She coughed in pain as she sat up as the cell door closed and she cursed. After a few attempts at escaping in the past few days, Arlong had finally decided to move her to a more secure place.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud, her words echoing through the cell. She shivered at how it was and she wondered if she was under the sea. "I never knew there was a place like this here."

"You're under Arlong's Park where he keeps the ones who has defied him," A voice that sounded vaguely familiar to her spoke out from a cell across from her. She crawled to lean against the bars and tried to spot the person who spoken in the darkness. She squinted trying to spot a person but couldn't in the pitch darkness that surrounded her.

"Who are you?" Nami asked, fearfully.

"Just someone who pissed off that overgrown fish," The voice replied ,smoothly, and Nami knew whoever it was, was reluctant to say their name.

"Why did you piss him off?" Nami asked, trying to get as much information as she could before she started her counterattack.

"He killed my sister." The voice said firmly and coldly. "I will never forgive him for that and one day I will kill him for that." The vow was filled with so much anguish and pain that Nami couldn't doubt the stranger's words.

"I'm sorry," She said, quietly. "He killed my mother." She offered after a moment, trying to show she understood the stranger's pain.

"I guess we both have something in common." The stranger said, laughing sadly.

"I suppose so." Nami mumbled, distractedly, as she jiggled the bars to see how strong they were. "He left me with my weapon, he really thinks low of humans, eh?" She said as an afterthought.

"He's overconfident," The stranger informed, Nami heard them shift as if they had gotten closer. "He believes that no human could defeat him." Nami smiled at that and briefly wondered, grimly, if Luffy was dead as much as she was in this world.

"There is always someone stronger out there."

"I agree. What are you doing?" The stranger asked as Nami jiggled the bars a bit loudly this time, trying to find a weak spot.

"I'm escaping, my counterattack begins now."

"You can't be thinking to go against Arlong! He'll kill you!" The stranger shouted in panic.

"He won't." Nami said, firmly, as she picked up her Clima-Tact and stood tall, a determined glint in her eyes. She pulled out the key that she had stolen from the Fishman that had dragged her here. She inserted it in the keyhole and turned, grinning as a click sounded loudly.

The stranger gasped as she watched silently, "How did you—"

Nami winked, sticking out her tongue playfully. She threw the key into the stranger's cell so she could open hers as well. "They don't call me 'Cat Burglar' for nothing."

The stranger looked at her in disbelief, "What are you planning to do?

"I've been bound by my past for too long...I let others fight my battles all this time but it's time I fight my own," Nami said, softly, as the door flew open and she stepped out, her weapon held tightly in her hands. She still couldn't see the stranger in the darkness but could now see the outline of a woman. "I'm going to kick Arlong's ass."

* * *

**Sanji**

"**Diable Jambe: Collier Strike!"**

"What the hell is going on out there?" Arlong demanded as he heard a blast and the foundation shaking as a Fishman flew through the wall, causing a hole to form and debris to fly. He growled, angered at who would dare to attack his Park.

"Where is Nami-san!?" Sanji shouted, enraged, as he stepped inside the building to find he was surrounded. He kicked a Fishman that was in his way in the stomach causing him to fly to the nearest wall, a third-degree burn appearing on his stomach. "Move, you shitty fish!"

"It's just a stupid human!" Arlong laughed loudly as he spotted the yellow-haired man. "Kill him." He growled, his eyes dark.

"Aye!"

"Where. Is. Nami-San." Sanji asked, slowly, his head bowed as the Fishmen neared him, malicious smiles on their faces. They all attacked at once and Sanji stood calmly, waiting for them to come close before he jumped high in the air and prepared his attack. **"Poêle à Frire: Spectre!" **Arlong looked on with disbelieving eyes as the man kicked his legs rapidly in the air, releasing small fireballs that hit his man causing them to fall unconscious one after another.

"He's strong." Hachan commented beside him and it only seemed to anger Arlong even more. He clenched the side of his chair tightly causing it to break off in his rage.

"Shit!" One Fishman cursed as Sanji landed back on the floor. He lifted his sword up high and swung down and Sanji easily dodged and lifted his leg up and brought it down to meet with the Fishman's neck. **"****Collier!"**

Arlong growled, hating how easily this man could defeat his man. "Who the hell are you?!" Arlong shouted in anger as his vision was blocked by the massive smoke and debris in the air. He could only see an outline of a man standing in front of him.

Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling the smoke before letting it out slowly. "You can call me, Mr. Prince."

* * *

**Zoro**

Zoro's eyes were closed, a disturbed expression on his stoic face. He didn't move a muscle as he sat in the cell. He ignored the burning presence of the other that stood before him and desperately wished for the comforting presence of his swords.

"Will you confess?"

"I have nothing to confess." Zoro replied, coolly, leaning against the wall.

"You attacked 1,000 Marines and a Vice-Admiral!" The woman shouted in outrage. "That is an offense in itself!"

"You were in my way." Zoro said, simply, it wasn't his fault he thought the Marines had caught on to where he was and he merely attacked first before asking questions. He was a pirate, after all.

"You were the one who infiltrated Marine Headquarters on your own!"

"I thought it was a town." Zoro stated, simply.

"That still doesn't correct the fact that you attacked our base."

"Oops."

"Who are you?" A gruff voice demanded, cutting off the woman's response, and Zoro recognized it as the voice that he had defeated.

"Sir, should you really be out of bed now?" The woman asked, turning to her superior.

"I'm fine," He grunted, stepping forward. "Now, tell me who you are."

Zoro didn't reply and the woman huffed in annoyance, "You are strong, I'll give you that and if Admiral Akainu hadn't arrived, you would have gotten away with your crime."

Zoro's frown deepened at that, that man. Even his very name made his blood boil; he hadn't expected to fight an Admiral and was successfully caught off guard at the man's appearance in the battle.

"Who are you?" The white-haired man repeated his question, intrigued at the confidence of the green-haired man that was able to take out 1,000 of his men and himself, it unnerved him that he couldn't recognize someone so strong. He was sure he would had heard of a man with three swords before. He blew out a stream of smoke from his three cigars and narrowed his eyes. "Tell me."

Silence reigned as the man slouched over and began to snore; the man and woman looked on in disbelief at the unknown man as he slept on as if he hadn't just been captured and wasn't currently being questioned.

"How can he be so relaxed?" Tashigi asked, turning to Smoker. "What a weird man."

"We better report to Sengoku." Smoker said, staring at the man. "This man can only mean trouble."

* * *

**LOL, Zoro got himself in a bit of a mess. *face palms* But, anyways, there won't be updates for a while since I'll be on vacation from Friday until next Friday and most likely I will have no internet access but I'll definitely have a chapter ready for you guys by the time I come back. Also, thank you so much for those who have followed, faved and especially, to those who reviewed! I enjoy each review I receive and can't be happier to receive them! Thanks again! Till next time!**


	7. Finding Our Way

**Robin**

Robin never quite believed in Fate before she joined the Straw Hat crew. Even if she did she would had believed that Fate hated her; that she must've done something incredibly evil and cruel in her last life to be given the cards she was dealt.

She never bothered with Fate, she only believed in her own skills and history. Two things that could never betray her and things she could always rely on. They had never failed her before and she thought she never needed a friend as long as she had her books next to her.

Until she met Luffy.

Until she met her_ nakama_.

They made her believe in destiny and that she could rely on others when she was in need and they in turn can rely on her when they needed help. It was how their crew worked.

She does what they couldn't do and they do what she couldn't do.

It was the dynamics of their crew and many thought it was unorthodox and disastrous but it worked for them and she wouldn't have it any other way. Her crew was her treasure and she would do anything to have them by her side.

She didn't quite believe in Fate, still, but she believed in her friends, her crew… her family. There was nothing that would change that.

So, she doesn't question it when her tiny boat, she had stolen from the Marines as she escaped her island again, bumped into a much larger ship with a Dragon figurehead. She looked up just in time to see a blond man look over the rail at her, his blue eyes curious as he evaluated her and a spark of recognition ran through her but she didn't say anything as she looked back up, her expression calm and unreadable.

"Are you lost, ma'am?" The man called out, his smile polite and open.

"I think I am." She smiles back, just as polite, as she looked up back at him. "Will you help me?"

"Where are you heading?"

"I am not sure."

The man made a noise of understanding before tipping his hat and said, "Well, I can't with good conscience leave a dame in distress. We are heading to a small island on the Grand Line called Drum Island. You wouldn't mind being dropped there would you?"

Robin tilted her head in thought but she already knew her answer. If she remembered correctly that was Chopper's hometown. "Yes, that would be wonderful."

Robin wasn't sure if it was luck or Fate but she thanked whatever it was that gave her this chance as she boarded the Revolutionary ship once more.

* * *

**Chopper**

"They are coming." He shivered, his tears frozen by now but he was still warm from his thick fur. He was immensely grateful Dr. Hiluluk was next to him, keeping him company these last few days as he waited for his crew to come. He wasn't sure he could have waited f he wasn't there. To afraid to be left alone.

He wasn't sure how long he had been out there since the first day—maybe five days? six? but every day Dr. Hiluluk would bring him food and stay as long as he could because he didn't have fur like him to keep him warm.

He would surely have set out to sea by now but he knew he was scared, scared that he would fall into the sea or he would be able to get anywhere without help so he would rather wait. He wasn't as strong and brave as Luffy or Zoro or Sanji—or clever like Robin and Nami, he wasn't as inventive or skilled as Franky or Usopp or Brook. All he knew was medicine.

But he was useful. He had his worth. They couldn't leave him here. They _wouldn't_ leave him here. They were his friends.

"They _are_ coming."

* * *

**Brook**

He felt weak.

The small ship that Crocus-san had given him was flooding with sea water and soon he would submerged, he could already feel the effect of the sea on him as his skeletal arms laid over the side of the boat.

Maybe another hour before he would sink.

If he had a heart, it would be thudding loudly in panic as he sunk lower and lower each minute. He tried not to think about it but focused on his crew, on Laboon, on his skull jokes and music as his last minutes dwindled and he would sink into the depths of the ocean.

"Brook?"

* * *

**Usopp**

He was grateful to his mother, he really was as he sailed the Merry towards the Grand line. He wasn't the best at navigating so he admit he had missed most island as he tried to follow the log pose and he suddenly felt grateful for Nami because this was no easy job.

He found comfort and joy in seeing Merry back in the sea where she belonged and he couldn't stop murmuring apologized to her as he stroked the side of her rail, promising to meet up with their nakama. To reunite everyone once again.

He was the Great Captain Usopp so that was what he would do.

He spent most of his days just talking to Merry, telling her what she had missed after she'd died. The adventure they went on with Sunny who was great and wonderful and warm but wasn't Merry. But they loved Sunny as much as they'd loved Merry.

He could almost feel Merry glow with joy and it made him happy to feel her spirit glow like that.

It was on the third day on the sea that he spotted something. He squinted as he spotted something ahead, a small boat?

He gripped his Kuro Kabuto in hand; alert if the person in the boat was hostile.

The boat floated closer and was that a…skeleton leaning over the boat?

His heart sped up in hope and anticipation as he leaned over the rail, a large grin on his face as joy swept over him when he recognized the flashy clothing off the only talking skeleton he knew.

"Brook?"

* * *

**Luffy**

"What the _hell_ is Gramps doing here?" Ace hissed as he pushed Luffy towards Marco who caught the younger pirate in his arms. The deck was chaotic as they all began to retaliate to the battleship that was attacking. Amidst all the chaos, Whitebeard sat calmly in his seat and watched as if waiting for something. "Take him to the kitchen and keep him there, Marco."

"I ain't anyone's babysitter, yoi." Marco grumbled in protest but did as he was told, dragging the struggling young Captain to the kitchen.

"What! No way! Let me go! I wanna stay with Ace!" Luffy protested, trying to get out of the phoenix's grasp. He latched onto Ace's legs causing the man to stumble and his arms to stretch as Marco tried to drag the rest of his body back.

"Freaky." Thatch muttered with wide eyes and Ace raised his eyes to the sky, he had forgotten how stubborn Luffy was.

"Luffy, you don't understand," Ace said, trying to keep his voice even as his little brother looked up at him with wide, angry eyes. "Gramps thinks you're _dead._ You _can't_ be here." He could only imagine what chaos that would cause a shake up in the world especially since Gramps was a Marine. He shuddered at the possible scenarios.

"I'm not scared of Gramps!" Luffy shouted, tearing Ace from his thoughts, as Thatch pried his arms from Ace's leg and he snapped back to the rest of his body. He began to kick the air frantically as Marco wrapped his arms around his middle and began to drag him down to the kitchen. "No! Pineapple-man let me go!"

"My name is Marco, yoi!" Marco shouted as he descended down the stair with a kicking and screaming Luffy.

Ace shook his head, sighing, and turned back to the chaos as the ship rocked again as the explosion hit the side of Moby Dick. Ace growled, anger surging through him and flames erupting in his hands and shoulders; he didn't care who this man was to him. _No one_ attacked his family.

He ran to the side of the ship and glared down to where the Marine battleship was floating, Garp standing proudly on the deck, readying for another attack.

He leaned over the rail and shouted, "Will ya stop it already! We haven't done shit!"

"Is that my grandson I hear? Ace, why don't you come down here and face me like a man! I didn't raise you to be a pirate for Whitebeard." Garp growled out, his eyes narrowed and cracking his knuckles loudly.

"Raise me?! You sent me to be raised with bandits! That isn't raising anything in my eyes! What are you doing here, anyways?"

Garp stuck a finger up his nose and said, nonchalantly, "I was bored."

Ace gave him a weird look, "That doesn't give you a reason to attack Oyaji! He'll kick any Marine's ass!"

"Yeah!" His insides froze as a presence came up from behind him and latched onto his back causing his front to press heavily against the rail from the new weight. "Leave Ace alone, stupid Gramps! And mustache guy, too! They didn't do anything to you! I'll kick your ass!"

Ace could see Garp pale at the voice of his supposedly dead grandson and the old man stumbled back, falling on his ass in shock as Luffy gave him a wide grin over Ace's shoulder. Snot ran down his nose and his eyes bulged out, almost out of his socket, in shock as if he had just seen a ghost.

"L-L-L-Luffy?!"

"He's slippery, yoi." Marco whispered in apology behind him and Ace groaned in despair, placing his hands over his face as he felt the heavy and rubbery weight of his idiotic, reckless little brother on his back.

"Shishishishi!"

"Luffy, _you idiot_."

* * *

**It about to go down with Garp! I know the other parts with Brook, Chopper and Usopp are super short but it's setting up for the next part with them so yeah that's my excuse lol but yeah, I was pleasantly surprised to see how much follows/faves I got with my absence for the week so thank you guys for the interest with the story! I really enjoy writing it and I have other ideas brewing now so once I'm done with this one, I will be doing other OP stories! So, anyways, please review/fave/follow. They make my day and make me write faster! Till next time!**


	8. Just Like A Star

**Sanji & Nami**

"Okay, here I go." Nami said, her gut twisted painfully in nervousness and terror as she ran up the stairs, to the surface, her Clima Tact clutched tightly in her sweaty hands. She could hear explosions coming up from above so loud that it caused debris to fall around her. The stairwell was dimly lit causing her to trip over her feet more than once in her haste, she squinted as she saw light up ahead.

"There's light up ahead." Nami cried out to the woman behind her. She was a few steps behind her, going up in a much slower pace than she was.

"Keep going." The woman urged her and she did, climbing up the stairs even as her legs began to protest. "Are you really going to fight Arlong?" The woman asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Nami said, laughing breathlessly. "My captain would laugh proudly right now if he saw how reckless I am being right now."

"Your captain?" The woman questioned.

"I'm in a pirate crew." Nami explained, she heard the woman gasp. "Does that bother you?"

"A bit."

"It bothered me too," She confessed as she remembered her disgust after Luffy told her. "When I first joined, I mean, but Luffy and the others are different from other pirates," She paused, panting as she slowed her run into a steady walk, climbing up the final stairs. Her heart thudded loudly against her rib cage."They are my nakama."

She pushed the door open to find chaos, the main room of Arlong's Park was destroyed and littered with unconscious bodies. There was smoke everywhere obscuring her vision. She clenches her staff tightly as she steps out, momentarily blinded by the sun that was beaming down through the hole in the ceiling.

She spotted Arlong standing in the middle of the room, looking tired and haggard.

"Arlong!" She called, moving forward. She heard the woman behind her gasp out loud but she paid her no attention.

"N-N-Nami-swaaan~!" Sanji exclaimed, loudly, as he popped out of nowhere from behind Arlong's large body and made his way to her, his hips wiggled in a silly little dance as he walked to her, completely abandoning his fight he with Arlong.

His eyes were filled with hearts as he clasped his hands together, "Your prince has come to save you!" He sang, "Oh, I missed you, my Nami-swan!

"Sanji-kun!" She exclaimed in surprise, "How are you here?"

Arlong turned to her and sneered, "You."

"There is nothing that can keep me from my dear Nami-swan," Sanji knelt on one knee and took her hand in his own. "Your prince will protect you now, my love."

"Yeah, yeah," She said, she looked at him uneasily. "We'll talk after Arlong—"

"I'll defeat this idiot who would dare attack my Nami-swan." Sanji stood up, a serious expression on his face. Nami sighed in exasperation.

"No, Sanji, let me do it."

"Of course, Nami-san! You strength has no boundaries!" Sanji agreed, instantly, a love sick smile on his face. "I'll be here waiting, my love." Nami pushed him away from her as he began to sniff her.

"I've already defeated you, scum." Arlong said, stepping forward. "DO you want another beating?"

"Since I've became a pirate I have never lost to an opponent twice…" Nami said, she raised her Clima Tact high in the air and brought it down, "I want to keep that record…go my Lightining-chan, hatch!"

Arlong cursed as a egg flew up and hatched, a large dark cloud forming above his head, "Not this again, I'll just dodge it like last time." He grinned, arrogantly. "Your idiotic human magic is no match for my Fishmen speed."

"Not so fast. Milky Ball!" The Sea Clouds burst forth from her Clima Tact and surrounded Arlong's feet, he looked at them in panic as he tried to move his feet. but found he couldn't move

"You bitch!" He growled as he struggled to escape.

"You shitty fish! That is no way to talk to a lady!"

"Thunder Breed Tempo!" She brought her Clima Tact down and a large lighting came from the black cloud and struck Arlong.

"Arrgghhh!" He screamed in painbefore he fell to the ground, eyes rolled to the back of his head, smoke came out of his mouth as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Nami let out a breath of relief.

"Now, that's over—"

"Oh, hoh!" Sanji suddenly exclaimed and Nami turned around and her heart froze. "Two beautiful women in my sight!"

"N-Nami?" The blue-haired woman took a step forwards her, her eyes watering as she looked over her. "How could this be?"

"Nojiko."

"I NEED LADIES~!"

* * *

**Franky**

"You're not authorized to enter here!" A guard yelled out after Franky as he slipped into the back of the auction house. His bare feet tapped lightly against the cold cement floor, he could hear shouts and heavy footsteps from behind him. He was close, so close; all he needed was to—

"Where are you going, lad?" A voice startled him in the dark and he stumbled, cursing as the footsteps drew closer.

"I need to get everyone in the cells out of here."

"Oh?" The voice seemed interested as Franky looked over his shoulder, anxiously. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm going to burn this shit hole to the ground," Franky said, proudly and the man let out a laugh.

"That is interesting, young man." He sounded amused. "How will you accomplish bringing this place down?"

"I'll just use one of my beams, of course." Franky said before he cursed as the shadows of those following him appeared.

"I've decided that I will help you in this adventure of yours." The man let out another chuckle as he stood up. He passed Franky to stand in front of him just as the group of guard came around the corner.

"Shit!"

"Don't worry, I'm a friend," The man lifted up his head and Franky instantly felt a intense pressure surround the area and the guards instantly dropped to the ground, eyes rolled to the back of their heads and foam forming at their mouths. "You can call me—"

"You're—!"

"Rayleigh."

* * *

**Zoro**

"Are you really a pirate?" Zoro looked up to the chore boy who brought him his food; he was looking at him through round, thick glasses, and his eyes wide and curious. "I never met a pirate before."

"Not entirely." Zoro replied, as he took a bite of the stale bread and chewed. This was better than anything the shitty cook could make, at least.

The boy looked confused, "What does that mean?"

"I'm not a pirate," _From here_ he added silently in his mind as he chewed his bread.

The boy nodded, "Then, why are you being held?"

"I was attacked." Zoro said.

"Really?" The boy squeaked, he sat crossed legged in front of Zoro's cell. "Wasn't that scary?"

"Not really," Zoro shrugged, "They caught me off guard."

"I see," The boy fixed his glasses before he looked away, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, kid." He had nothing better to do.

"Do you have a dream?"

Zoro blinked at him, slowly, before turning his eyes to the bread in his hands. "Yeah, I do."

"Will you fulfill them?"

"If I ever get out of here, I hope so."

"Oh." The boy went quiet for a moment before, "Do you think I can fulfill my dreams?"

Zoro looked up at him, "Your dreams?"

"I want to capture bad guys, I want to become a real Marine," The boy enthused, his smile bright. "That's my dream."

Zoro shrugged, "Go for it, kid, if that is what you want."

The boy looked up at him in awe, "Really?"

Zoro yawned and nodded, "Sure." He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Um, sir, may I ask you something else?" The boy hesitantly said.

"Go on, kid."

"Well, if you're not a pirate then why are they holding you?" The boy looked confused, "You haven't done anything wrong, right?"

"No, I haven't." He gave the boy an amused look. "Are you going to let me go?"

The boy squeaked, "I c-c-could never, it's impossible, impossible, impossible."

"Alright, I get it, geez."

"Sorry, it's just that…I'm scared."

"Just do you what you think is right, kid," He looked him over once again, finding him oddly familiar. "What your name, again?"

"Huh?" The boy blinked up at him, "Oh. My name is Coby."

* * *

**Everyone met someone in this chapter, ha! Sorry for the long wait but is laziness an accountable excuse? Whatever. Just kick me in the ass if you guys see me away for long. Haha, and we're off next chapter for the showdown between Garp, Luffy, and Ace. Oh and reunions, as well! Till next time!**


End file.
